The Birthday Gift
by OddAuthor
Summary: A.J. stumbles upon a touching gift from Timmy while Timmy is trapped in the Darkness


_**THE BIRTHDAY GIFT **_

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the Fairly OddParents; they are the property of Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman_**

_This fiction takes place between The Exciting Middle Part and The Final Ending when Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen went off to rescue Timmy from the Darkness. It's a one shot._

A.J. was in front of the computer in The Timmy Cave. He must have looked at the footage of what happened on the Blue Moon fifty times. Not the part where Timmy got sucked up by the Darkness. That was too painful; he couldn't afford to break down. What he was trying to do was figure out why that second wand didn't work. He had no explanation. Granted, he had just learned about this world of magic and fairies recently, but even with that in mind, logically it should have behaved like the first wand, and pushed back the Darkness. Of course, the Darkness was pushed back from them, but not because of a wand but because of a human boy sacrificing himself.

A.J. shook his head. He couldn't dwell on that. Wanda had said Timmy was alive and he trusted her as she seemed to be the one who had the most sense. Of course, it was possible that Wanda didn't know for certain and was just saying that to make them feel better.

Again, A.J. shook his head. No, he had to remain positive and not break down. Timmy would be coming back to them. And when Timmy came back, they would likely have to fight the Darkness so he needed to get as much information as he could about The Cave Prophecy and the Darkness. Unfortunately, he had spent hours and hours researching, and A.J. still had nothing.

A.J. stopped and got up. Perhaps a walk around Timmy's underground base might clear his head. That's what he would do for a few minutes. That might help.

He got up. Right now, he was alone. Everyone else was asleep in Timmy's house. After a very emotional trying day, they needed rest. There had been a lot of crying. Everyone, in fact, had wept except for A.J. He was just as heartbroken over what happened but he couldn't afford to break down. He was the logical one in the group and if Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen rescued.....A.J. shook his head. "No,"he thought, "WHEN Cosmo Wanda, and Poof rescued Timmy, his best friend was going to need him." After all, Timmy was "The Chosen One" and he would probably have to fight the Darkness. This time, though, A.J. would be by his side. He was determined that Timmy would not have to face things alone, like he did when Jorgen wiped everyone's memory and just dumped Timmy on Earth to fend for himself against a killer robot.

A.J. was still fuming a bit over what Jorgen had done to Timmy when the Darkness first came. He had seen the footage and coudn't believe the sheer stupidity of that large fairy's plan. In fact, the more he learned about Jorgen, the more he disliked him.

A.J. took a breath. He looked around the "Timmy" Cave. Even, if it was created by magic, Timmy had done a pretty good job planning it. That Super Computer was pretty impressive. While A.J. was walking, he saw a lever. There didn't seem to be any reason for it to be there; it was just there. The young genius was curious. He debated about whether he should pull it. Probably not. There's no telling what it would do. Or maybe there was.

A.J. pulled his scanner out and aimed it at the lever. He looked at the reading. It looked like it was door to a large room. Finally, curiousity got the better of A.J. and he pulled the lever.

He heard a creaking and looked over to see a wall sliding open. It was a door. Maybe there was something in there that could help him with his research.

He entered the room. There were shelves up against the wall of the cave. There were various objects and and various labels on the shelves. A.J. looked at the first one;

A book entitled _"How To Improve Your Baseball Playing" _was there and the label on it said "To Chester from Timmy". He looked and there was some perfume on the shelf. The label said "To Mom from Timmy", and next to that was a radio controlled model of The Stryker Z car and the card said "To Dad from Timmy". They were all dated. They were birthday gifts that Timmy was going to give to his friends and family. A.J. smiled. He still believed that he could help Chester play better, even though everyone else would have given up. That was just like Timmy to be Don Quixote and fight windmills. Even more impressive was the fact that he remembered his parents' birthdays while they forget his year after year. Of course, Timmy may not be able to give them to his friends because he might not come back.

Tears threatened to well up in his eyes and A.J. wiped him away. He had to get out of there; he could not cry. Too many people were counting on him and he COULD NOT afford to lose it.

As he was about to leave he saw it. It was a trophy in the shape of a brain. He had seen it one time before, but it couldn't be. He looked closer. It was. It was the trophy for the Academic Brain-A-Thon. The one A.J. had thrown on the stage floor and broken. He'd done that because he felt he needed to work on the gloating.

He noticed a card there. Despite himself he reached for the card. It read

_To A.J.,_

_Happy Birthday Buddy. Yes, this is what you think it is. It's the Academic Brain-A-Thon trophy that you threw on the ground. I had it fixed. Don't ask me how; just say I knew people with the magic touch_. A.J. smiled and read more_. Look, I know that you felt you needed to work on the gloating, but I will say now what I said then, you deserve to gloat and you deserve this trophy. You're the smartest person I know A.J. and I'm just in awe of your intelligence. I'm very honored to be your best friend. So from "The Fast One to the Smart One." P.S...._

But A.J. couldn't read anymore because that was when he burst into tears................,


End file.
